Your Pushing It
by Jiade-103
Summary: Logan I love you. But you're pushing it!"
1. The Favour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 end of story.. so here chapter 1**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dana was walking around PCA just chillaxin when a certain arrogant jerk pops up behind her.

"Hey Babe" he says. Dana isn't purposely ignoring him, she can't hear him. Her music is blaring through her blood red headphones. He seems to notice this for the fact that her head is slightly bobbing to the music. He slyly pulls out the headphones and puts a smirk on his face, his oh so infamous and annoying smirk.

"LOGAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Dana screamed.

"Hello to you too babe, and I was just trying to get your attention" Logan exclaimed

"Well don't"

"But I need a favor" Logan pleaded

"Well then go ask someone else" She said rudely and walked away grabbing her headphones and slipping them in her ears swiftly, Logan was used to this and began to follow her around like a lost puppy, except lost puppies are cute and less annoying.

"Dana please" Logan begged, that was something new. Logan. Begging. Wow. Dana just ignored him and kept walking, her music was lower so she could hear him, though he didn't know that.

"Dana, please, please, please! I need your help" Logan begged again. It really hurt him to have to beg because he, THE Logan Reese hasn't and should never beg, he was rich he should be able to get whatever and whoever he wants. But this girl just wouldn't fall for him or his charms, it annoyed him beyond compare. Yet it intrigued him.

"Please! You know I don't usually beg, I've never begged in my life! Please Dana! I really need your help, I need a favor" He tried again

"You do know your annoying me right?" Dana finally said irritated

"Yes I do please help me"

"Explain" Was all Dana said. She was Dana Cruz she never did anything she didn't want to, and she took pleasure in seeing her worst enemy, Logan Reese, Beg.

"Okay, well my dad is having a super huge party with celebrities and stuff and I need a date" He explained quickly.

"Okay? So why are you asking me for a favor just go to one of your many ex girlfriends or any of the new girls and ask them, they will jump for the opportunity. I mean your dad is famous. There we go problem solved" Dana explained and put on a sarcastic smile and turned to walk away.

"No Dana! I need you to be my date" Logan yelled to Dana. Dana Froze on the spot and slowly turned around.

"Me? Why?" She questioned.

"Because, the other girls will grope the guy celebrities and will annoy the girl ones. You on the other hand wont because its against being you, you will punch the guy celebrities in the face if they try anything with you and will smash the girl celebrities' faces in if they become to arrogant. Oh and you wont fall in-love with any of the many guys there." Logan finished

"Says who?" Dana asked, she knew he was right. She was Dana 'Danger' Cruz. Anyone who messes with her will end up in the hospital or seriously hurt. And falling in-love is against her code. She doesn't date anyone.

"Says me, and deep down, says you" He replied in a matter-if-fact-way "Please Dana, I'm begging you! This is important to me, I haven't asked you for anything well except to make-out a few times but still I didn't mean it and it wasn't nearly as important as this!" Logan confessed. He didn't know why he basically said that he wasn't serious about asking her to make out all the time seeing as he asks her everyday.

"Logan" Dana started and looked over at Logan, Straight in the eyes. He had this ugly pout on but his puppy dog eyes were irresistible. "First of all. PITTIFUL POUT! PITTIFUL POUT!" Dana screamed out loud for everyone to hear, though she knew that no one could hear them, they were on the beach. "Second of all, I don't have anything to wear" Logan seemed to brighten up at the thought that she might go.

"We can go buy you something to wear, and my pout isn't pitiful its hot"

"That's what you think" Dana mumbled to herself. "Plus Logan, I wont be caught dead in a dress, I cant stand formal."

"Its not formal, its casual. Tight jeans or skirt, Sexy shirt, chucky belt, Sweet ass runners or high heels, hair down and free, light make-up, and a French manicure." Logan explained like he'd already planned everything out already.

"Fine, I'll go. When is it?" Dana asked in defeat. Logan sighed in relief

"not tomorrow but the next day." He answered.

"Fine I'm in, lets go shopping tomorrow after class." Dana said annoyed. She was slightly pissed that she was going to have to act like she liked Logan for a night.

"Okay! Thank you so Much Dana!" Logan thanked and hugged Dana

"Okay! Get off of me!" Dana said not hugging Logan back.

"Now that that's over with" Logan started. 'Oh great' Dana thought 'And we're back with the old egomaniac Logan Reese as he attempts to ask the one and only Dana 'Danger' Cruz to make out with him, lets watch the fun' She narragted in her mind

"Wanna Make out" Logan asked 'told you' Dana said in her head

"Umm… let me think about that" Dana said sincerely 'this will be fun' she snickered. Logan was speechless, usually she would go flat out no (which annoyed him a lot) or would think of some come back to say and he would return It with another one.

"Well seeing as we are going to be spending an entire day together I don't see why not" Dana moved closer to Logan.

"Really?" He asked dazed

"Yup" She replied

"Really? Really?"

"mmmhmm" she nodded her head and moved closer so that her face was in front of his with only a few millimeters separating them.

"Really?" He asked again, That last really was what she was waiting for. She knew he'd ask again.

"NO!" she screamed in his ear and then fell back laughing, hurting herself in the process but not caring.

"Dana that was mean" Logan whined

"So?" She asked. Now sitting up.

"So it was mean"

"So what! I'm the queen of mean". Dana was just sitting there starring into the sun set, oh did I mention that she's in dark denim daisy dukes that look like they've bin ripped cause of the ridged ends. And is wearing a black shirt, where the left sleeve rested on her shoulder and her right one stayed in place. Oh and I think I also forgot to tell you that there was bright red writing on it which read "Touch Me And Die". Yup Logan was mesmerized by the sight, though he would never admit it, to anyone else or to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was chapter 1 i hope you liked it.. and as most of you know (if you read my other stories) i only have 1 rule. only review if you want to. im nto one of those ppl that will say 'REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW' or 'REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE' i hate that.. thanks for reading**

**Jiade**


	2. Paparatzzi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dana walked to the front of the school where Logan would be meeting her. She was already 5 minutes late, but she didnt care.

"Dana! your late" Logan whined

"Oh well" she replied as she walked past him and got into the limo

_'god she drives me crazy' logan thought_

"your a pain in the ass you know that" Logan said sitting next to her.

"Kenny" Logan called.

"Yes sir?" Kenny, the driver, answered

"Could you please drive us to the mall?" Logan asked

"Of course Mr.Reese" Kenny said and started the limo

"Thanks" Logan said.

"Wow" was all Dana said. Logan turned to her.

"What?" Logan asked

"You, The Logan Reese, was actually being nice"

"Yeah so? im always nice to Kenny, hes never done anything wrong" He said sincerely

"And I have?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Like what?"

"You're always mean, Kenny is nothing but polite" He replied

"Im sorry thats the way I am, i wont change for anyone"

"I noticed, and this is who I am. But i can change. But only for one person" He explained

"Really?" Dana said disbelievingly "And who might that be"

"A girl"

_'a girl? Logan would change for some girl? why do i feel so... empty now. i dont like Logan ! never in my life would i ever like him' Dana thought_

_**'stop lieing to yourself' Inner Dana said**_

_'im not lieing to myself'_

_**'Dana, im the inner you, i know what you really feel'**_

_'you know nothing, shut up'_

"Wow, Logan Reese. The heartbreaker, will change for.. a girl?" Dana asked

"Yupp"

"Wow Logan, thats deep" Dana joked

"Shut up, this girl is special shes different" Logan defended

"Really? is she one of your ex's or one of your victims"

"Neither, She's the only girl I want."

_'ouch that hurts'_

_**'told you so'**_

_'shut up'_

"Then why do you keep going after every girl in the school, including me. Which is pretty stupid cause im the only girl you cant have"

_'I wonder if she knows that hurts' Logan thought_

_**'Hey at least your not hiding the fact that you are in love'**_

_'shut up. i wish i wasnt'_

"Because then she wont know that I love her till I tell her."

"Wow, you in love? You should probably stop trying to get the girls then, cause they'll never believe you, i know i wouldn't"

"Thats not a bad Idea I think I'll try it"

"Okay, how bout we make a bet?" Dana aksed

"Okay.."

"If you can't last 3 days without hitting on or checking out one girl, then you have to tell me who she is"

"No way!" _'i cant tell her. because it is her!'_

"Oh is poor Logan chicken" Dana mocked

_'she is so going down' _"No.. Fine.. Deal, But if I win, you have to do whatever I want"

"Only one thing"

"Two"

"Deal"

"Mr.Reese we have arrived"

"Thank you Kenny". Kenny got out and opened the door for Dana

"Ms. Cruz" Kenny whispered. Dana looked at him

"Be careful, Logan isnt who you think he is. He will win that bet. You really dont know him"

"Hmm.. I consider myslef an expert on Logan. Hes so simple"

"On the contrary. He is complex, Goodbye Ms. Cruz"

"Wait, Kenny. How do you know my name?" She questioned

"Logan" was all he said and then he sped off.

"Dana, Come on!" Logan called

"Im coming" Dana called back and ran up beside Logan. Suddenly all you could hear was camera's clicking and all you could see was the flashes going off.

"Logan, whats going on?" Dana asked running into the Mall

"I am Maclom Reese's only son. What did you expect?"

"Logan, now is not the time for you to get cocky" Dana cursed

"Okay. Well if you saw a famous person's son walking into a mall with a gorgeous person like you beside him, what would you do?"

"Stare" Dana answered

"Well, the saying does go 'A picture is woth a thousand words' doesnt it"

"No, it goes 'take a picture it lasts longer'"

"whatever. This way" Logan said taking Dana's hand and dragging her around a corner. The Paparatzzi followed and Dana was in view so Logan grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. The Paparatzzi flew by causing Dana to close her eyes and hold onto Logan.

"Okay they're gone" Logan said still holding onto Dana, she had never had people follow her like that.

"are you sure" She asked eyes now open but still holding onto Logan

"Yeah" He confirmed.

"Thank god" she said letting go of him and stepping back.

"Yeah lets go shopping, but be on the lookout for them okay" Logan said

"Okay." Dana said and started walking towards a store but didnt go far from Logan, she was still a bit shaky.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked conserned

"Yeah im fine, I just wasnt prepared for that" She answered.

"Oh, well lets go in that store right there" He said pointing to a store with some designer clothing in it.

"Okay !" Dana siad happily and grabbed Logans hand running into the store. No way was she going anywhere without him.

"This is cute" Dana said holding up a chunky belt.

"Yeah but with that belt you need, either a skirt or shorts" Logan said

"Im down with that" She said holding onto the belt.

"Okay well you need, a bathing suite, an outfit for the party and you need and outfit for after the party." Logan named

"And im supossed to be able to keep up with all the hot trends?" she asked

"No, thats what you have me for"

"Okay good. So for the party, denim skirt, designer shirt, and white vans?" Dana asked

"High heels" Logan confirmed

"uhg, fine" They walked around and found the party outfit and Logan told the cashiers to have it sent to PCA. Then they went to get her bikini.

"I like that one" Logan said pointing to a bikini that was a blood red color with black along the edges. It had a medium sized silver circle in the middle of the top. and the bottoms had small circles on each side.

"me too!" Dana said happily.

"Okay" he said and took it to the front and told then the send it to where the party was being held.

"Now for the last outfit" Logan said walking out of the store. Dana had gotten over the whole paparatzzi thing and was walking way infront of Logan. Logan looked away from her for a second to look into the window of a store with skate board clothing and shoes.

"Logan! Help me" Dana yelled. Logan looked to where she was and saw the paparatzzi all over and and a few of them were even trying to grope her, there was too many people for her to beat up. Logan ran to her and pushed everyone out of the way till he was in the center next to Dana.

"Logan." Dana whispered. She for once in her life looked scared.

"Dana, its okay. im right here, i wont let anyone get to close to you okay" Dana nodded and held onto Logans arm barrying her head into his chest. Logan looked at the guys that were groping her and glared at them, if looks could kill they would be well over 6 feet under. He kicked them all in the stomach and then rushed out of there. Dana still clung to him. He brought her into an elevator and pressed a random number, when it started to move he pressed the stop button and sat down. Dana sat down next to him and buried her head into his chest again.

"Dana its okay, they're all gone." Logan soothed. Suddenly he felt his shirt getting a little bit wet and Dana was shaking.

"Dana, are you okay?". Dana shook her head no. Logan lifted her head up and saw tears streaming down her beatuiful face.

"Dana, whats wrong" Logan asked

"My dad, thats how he died" Dana choked out

"What happened" Logan asked genuinely worried.

"He was a famous actor, one day me and him were walking down the street, smiling and laughing. The paparatzzi cornerd us and kept trying to get at me. I was just a little girl i didnt know what to do. he kept telling me everything would be okay. It never was though. One of them shot him. The last thing he said to me was 'you'll always be my little girl'. I was left alone with the Paparatzzi. Eventually I got out of the mob and ran, and ran and ran. The police found me and brought me home I've never bin the same since" Dana explained.

"Dana, im so sorry" Logan said and hugged her. "I should've never let you get that far ahead of me. Im sorry"

"Its not your fault" Dana said hugging him back.

"I would've stayed right there beside you but you looked like you were having so much fun, i didnt want to ruin it for you"

"Its okay Logan." Dana let go and finally looked at her surroundings.

"Logan, and Elevator?" She questioned

"It was the only place I could think of where there would be no paparatzzi"

"niicee" Dana said "Lets keep shopping, the sooner we get otta here the sooner i can forget about the paparatzzi"

"Sounds good, and Dana" Logan started. Dana looked at him, she smiled "if you ever need someone to talk to, im here for you. But uh, im still probably gonna be the egomaniac you know"

"thanks" Dana laughed

"No problem" Logan said and pushed the button for it to go again. But nothing happened.

"Umm, Dana"

"Yeah"

"I think we're stuck"


	3. Stuck with you

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Zoey 101**

"What ??!!" screamed Dana.

"Well I pushed the button for it to start and it didnt" Logan explained

"Move" Dana said pushing Logan out of the way and pushing the button over and over and over and over.

"Dana, give up its not gonna work" Logan said sitting down against one of the walls.

"No, no, no" Dana chanted. "this cant be happening"

"Dana" Logan called. it was like she was in her own little world. she didnt even exknoledge him. Dana slid down the wall and into a corner. The lights turned off.

"ive done so many things wrong in my life

im so screwed up

ive already died

died and came back

hevan didnt want me

and hell was afraid id take over

they didnt want me

so they sent me back

someone help me

i dont want to live this way

i want to have a future

but

ive already died

died and came back

hevan didnt want me

and hell was afraid id take over

they didnt want me

so they sent me back

when I find the person who can save me

who can give me my life back

i know ive found the one

but right now

im scared

cause

ive already died

died and came back

hevan didnt want me

and hell was afraid id take over

they didnt want me

so they sent me back

yeah they sent me back" Dana sung, she finished the song slow and full of emotion

"Logan was amazed he had never heard her sing before." He sat there, staring at her. She looked so Fagile and scared.

"Excuse me, please stay calm. the mall has had a temperary black out everything should be up and running in a about an hour." a voice boomed through the speaker.

"Great" Dana said

"Dana" Logan said.

"What?!" she screamed

"You have an nice voice, singing voice I mean. I didnt know you could sing"

"Dont tell a soul or you wont be such a pretty boy anymore" Dana threatened

"Okay, okay." Logan said. and then did something no body would be expecting

"you sit across from me" Logan sang, Dana look up at him.

"looking at the floor

all i can do is stare

you turned away from me, so i turned away from you

im falling off the edge, save me

im going 6 feet under

theres gotta be more to life

you say

'listen to what i say, cause what i say is real'

what you say is real, but what you say hurts me

and when it hurts me

it hurts you

im falling off the edge, save me

im going 6 feet under

theres gotta be more to life

you drive me crazy with your cold stare

i never thought i would care

im falling off the edge, save me

im going 6 feet under

theres gotta be more to life

im sorry for always thinking of my self

but what am i supossed to do

i cant show you how i feel

i cant tell you

im falling off the edge, save me

im going 6 feet under

theres gotta be more to life

theres gotta be more to life

you what i want

your what i need

im falling off the edge, save me

im going 6 feet under

theres just gotta be more to life"

"Who's that by?" Dana asked after he finished

"Umm...2C2C" He replied

"Oh.. ive never heard of them"

"oh, thats because their still developing"

"Oh" Was all Dana said

"_you drive me crazy" _Dana sang

**_"more than you'll ever know"_** Logan continued, smirking

_"you try so hard"_

_**"to be number one"**_

_"but you end up failing" _Dana smirked and they both stared at each other, this was a competition

_**"or at least thats what you think"**_

_"I dont think, i know"_

_**"you push me off the edge"**_

_**"you're sassy and fiesty and hott too"**_

_"you know it"_

_**"you do things to me that are unexplainable"**_

_"you're to cocky to notice"_

_**"you wish that was true, stop trying to hide from reality"**_

_"why? a dream is so much better"_

_**"i haunt your dreams and you know it"**_

_"that may be true, but its not like i have a choice"_

_**"you could never sleep"**_

_"but if i did that than you would worry, face it you care"_

_**"care about you?"**_

_"mmhmmm"_

_**"yes i care, care about you. but i know you care about me too"**_

_"like id ever admit that"_

_**"everytime your heart goes, beep beep its cause of me"**_

_"everytime your heart goes, beep beep its cause of me"_

_**"your heart goes beep, beep beep"**_

_"ooo beep beep, _

_romance is outta the questoin, your you and im me_

_you think of yourself, im last on your mind"_

_**"you know thats not true, **(oh do i)_

_**your the first thing on my mind the moment i wake up**_

_**ms. im not a morning person **(stop leing)_

_**your the last thing on my mind before i go to sleep"**_

_"get used to it. your with me everyday **(is that soo)**_

_from the moment i wake up_

_till the moment i go to sleep_

_you sneak in my dreams **(shh)**_

_you slither in the seat beside me, whenever you can"_

_**"hmm.. everytime your heart goes, beep beep its cause of me"**_

_"everytime your heart goes, beep beep its cause of me"_

_**"your heart goes beep, beep beep"**_

_"oooo beep beep"_

_**"beep beep"**_

_"**my heart goes beep beep, cause of you"**_ they finished together.

"thats was cool" Logan said, forgetting that he just spilled everything to Dana

"yeah it was" Dana agreed

"Excuse me, the mall is now open." the vocie came. the lights in the elavator flickered a bit and then turned on. And the elavator started moving and then stopped

"Come on, let go. you still have one more outfit to go" Logan smiled and helped Dana up. The doors opened and the two stepped out.

Dana ended up with a pair of comfy, but tight, black pants. A light blue baby T. A black zip up abby sweater and some Etines.

"Thanks Kenny" Logan said while stepping out of the Limo, helping Dana out aswell.

"Thanks, but i could've gotten out myself" Dana said

"I know. but when we get out at the party, i get out first and then i help you get out. Im an expert at this stuff. I get out like any guy would and then I wave. and then I reach my hand out and you take it, you put your right foot out first so everyone sees your leg first and then you duck your head a bit so you dont smash it off the car and you step out and we walk into the house together. got it?" Logan asked.

"umm. yeah" Dana said a bit confused.

"okay, how bout we practice it?" Logan asked. "well you practice it, i'll stand out here"

"okay" Dana said sitting back into the limo

"Kenny, we're just practicing okay?" Logan called

"Yes Mr. Reese" Kenny said. Logan put his and out for Dana. She took it and then placed her right foot out, just like he said and then she ducked her head and stepped out

"how was that" she asked

"perfect, just remember to smile, or smirk. dont look nervous. people feed off of it" Logan said and then his phone rang

"one sec, okay Cruz?" Logan smirked. Dana nodded.

"Speak" Logan said

"Oh hey dad"

"yeah, shes right beside me"

"oh thanks"

"okay, bye dad" Logan hung up the phone and turned to Dana.

"Come." Logan said and took her hand and led her to the Dean.

"Hi Dean. did you get a package from my dad?" Logan asked

"Oh, umm.. yeah right here" he said handing the large box to Logan

"thanks" Logan said and walked out. it was around 7:30pm now so everyone was in the girls lounge watching TV. Seeing as it was friday after all. They walked to Logans dorm. Dana opened the door for Logan cause his hands were full.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Logan set the box down on his bed and opened it. He pulled out a tuxt, shoes for him, a dress, shoes to match the dress and a few other accessories.

"Umm.. Logan, whats with the formal stuff" Dana asked

"My dad called, he changed the party from casual to formal." Logan said as if it wasnt a big deal. "He always does that."

"oh, does he always pack teh bockes with cash?" Dana asked

"Yeah, here" Logan said handing Dana all the girly stuff.

"thanks. I better go though everyone will be back soon and i think it would be better if i was in my dorm " she said "bye logan, see ya tomorrow"

"By dana, i'll come by your dorm and get you at 6:30" He said. Dana nodded and then left to go to her own dorm.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sorry this chapter is so weird. i was in the mood to write songs lol.. sorry.. ttyl**

**ttfn**

**Jiade**

**remember i wrote these songs ... please dont steal them**


	4. 1tbs of logan 2tsp of zac, 1cup of Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

**-------------------------------------------DL---------------------------------------------------**

6:30 rolled around faster than enyone expected. Dana sat on her bed finishing up her diary entry. Nicole was out with some guy and Zoey went to the movies with Chase.

**Dear Diary,**

**Yeah, today is the day that Im going to Logan's for a party. Im a little nervous because theres going to be alot of famous people there and I dont want to feel like an outcast.**

**Logan showed me how we were going to get out of the limo last night and gave me my new outfit for the party. Its actually really pretty , oh i forgot to mention.. Logans snake of a father decided to change the Party to formal. Anyways about my dress.. **

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**Shit. someones at the door,**

"Who is it" Dana called

"Its Logan, come on we have to go"

**Oh, its just Logan. I'll write more when i get back.**

**Dana 'Danger' Cruz.**

Dana hid her Diary under her matress. If anyone found out that she had a Diary she would not only never live it down but her reputation would be trashed.

"Dana come on! We can't be late" Logan whined outside the door.

"Okay, Okay!" Dana said picking up her purse and opening the door. Logan was speechless. Sure the dress looked good when he gave it to her but it was even better on her. It was a gold, shimmering dress that reached the ground. It clung to every curve. It had one strap that was on her left shoulder.

"You look beautiful" Logan finally said.

"Thank you" Dana said and pulled her shawl closer around her body. her shawl was gold and see through. "You look pretty good yourself" Dana said returning the compliment, if they were going to make it through the day they would have to learn how to get along

"I know" Logan said. So much for that thought. Dana look at him and rolled her eyes. They continued to walk in silence to the limo.

"Evening Mr.Reese" Kenny smiled opening the door for him and Dana. Logan motioned for Dana to go in first. She obidently did.

"Thank you Kenny" Logan smiled and was about to get in when Kenny stopped him.

"Umm.. Mr. Reese" Kenny Whispered. Logan look at him "Dont forget about you and Dana's bet, you cant hit on or check out any girl for another 2 days"

"Thank you Kenny, i almost forgot" Logan said and got into the limo beside Dana. The limo started to move yet still silence over whelmed them

"Dana, I think it would be best if we dont fight tonight" Logan said breaking the silence

"So do I, but thats impossible if you are gonna act like a cocky jackass" Dana said staring out the window.

"Okay, so i'll tune it down" Logan reasoned "but only if you tune down your attitude a little bit, but not alot. I dont want you to take shit form people. Just dont lash out right away"

"Deal" Dana said after some thought.

"You really do look beautiful though" Logan said again. He just couldnt get over how nice she looked. He would'nt have thought it was possible. She had the jewlery that his dad had sent on. That included of a gold watch with little dimonds in it, a dimond necklace, dimond, dangly earrings and a dimond ring.

"Thanks, you too" Dana said testing Logan to see if he would reply the way she wanted.

"No Problem, and thanks" He said. ding ding ding we have a winner !! Dana smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at" Logan asked smirking

"Nothing" Dana said still smiling

"Riight and im not sexy" Logan said scarcastically

"Glad you see yourself from my point of view" Dana countered laughing slightly.

"What?? i was being sarcastic" Logan said offended

"Oh were you? I didnt notice, i thought you were being serious, my bad" Dana said. Logan glared at her.

"Ha ha very funny" He said

"I thought it was funny" Dana said just above a whisper so that logan could hear her.

The ride to Logan's house was pretty much--------------- BORING.

Just as Dana was about to fall asleep the limo stopped.

"Mr. Reese, Ms. Cruz we have arrived." Kenny announced and went to open the door for Logan.

"Thank you Kenny" Logan said as he was getting out plastering a smirk on his face and waved. He turned around to help Dana out, remember what they practiced last night Dana took Logans hand letting her tanned leg show and her hand lay limply in his palm showing off her dimond ring and bracelet. She slowly lifted her head and then her body out of the crowed giving a small,mysterious smile. Logan looked amazed at how smoothly she did that and held her hand a bit tighter. She looked and him with a look that said -hurry up and get us out of here- but still looked innocent all the same.

"Finally!" Dana sighed falling onto a comfy bed in Logan's room. After her entrence into seciety everyone started smothering her, asking her question and she just couldn't keep the smile on her face anymore so she made Logan take her somewhere where no one would bug her.

"Damn Cruz, who would of thought a simple little entrance and you would be so popular" Logan explained and fell onto his couch.

"I didnt know either! your the one who said that was how I was supossed to her out." she defended.

"I wouldn't have if i knew that everyone would smother you, I swear i was this close to getting a baseball bat to make all those guys get off of you"

"Oh, is someone getting jealous?" Dana teased sitting up and moving towards Logan.

"No!!" he screamed

_'yes' _he confessed to himself

**'No' **he screamed into his mind.

"Oh really" Dana said leaning down infront of his face. "We'll just see about that". Logan gulped.

"What do you mean" he asked

"You'll see" and with that she pulled back and walked out of the room. Logan being curious followed her downstairs where everyone was mingling. He watched her stop infront of Zac Effron. He stood there frozen as he watched her talk to him and scoot closer and closer.She lead him to the dance floor and they swayed with the slow music. He watched in horror as he leaned closer to her. That was **_his _** Dana. for **_ him _** only. He walked angrily towards the couple, much to Dana's relief, she was only doing this to piss him off, to make him jealous.

"Excuse me Mr. Effrom, may I cut in" He asked, not wanting to cause a sene, Zac caught the venom in his voice but refused to let go.

"No." he said, much to Dana's dismay. "We were dancing and I do believe we were having a good time before you decided to show up"

"Excuse me Mr. Effron but would like to talk to Dana, and I dont see why you should stand in the way of that" Logan said fuming by the second.

"Well, shes **_my _**girl not yours, shes dancing with **_me _** not **_you_**. she's **_mine _**and only **_mine _** so just back off. I won her fair and square" Zac said angrily. Dana saw Logan fume and felt Zac's grip on her tighten. He had one hand holding her hand to her waist and his other hand holding her other hand, she could feel the pain and it showed on her face. By now Logan was about to blow and she could see it. Suddenly he punched him, right in the jaw. Thats right. Logan Reese punched Zac Effron. The sudden impact caused Zac to stumble backwards and trip over a glass left on the ground smashing his head of the floor. Dana fell to her knees on the floor in pain, when he fell he tore up some of her skin.

"Dont you **ever** talk about Dana like that! She's not an item you can claim, shes a person! Don't hurt her ever again or you will **never **see the light of day! In fact, dont go near her again!" Logan screamed. He looked over at Dana on the floor pain clear on her face. She looked up at him. His eyes immediatly softened and anger was replaced with worry.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked holding his hand out for her. Dana greatfully took it and was hoisted up.

"Im fine" She said.

"Sure you are" He said sarcastically, and one again guided her to his room.

"Dana, put your bikini top on and your sweat pants." Logan ordered gently, Dana could tell that he was really worried so she agreed. She came out of the bathroom in what he requested and stood there. Logan's eyes widened and walked closer to her.

"Oh my god Dana!" He screeched. He ran to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.

"Hold still, this will sting" He said. Dana nodded. He carefully dabbed some rubbing alcohol on her waist. It was very red and bloody. Zac must have long nails or something because the cut was deep. Dana flinched and sqeezed her eyes shut. Logan finished and wrapped her waist up in medical cloth then tended to her other wounds.

"Im so sorry" He said finally, breaking the silence as he finished her last bandage on her wrist.

"For what?" Dana asked.

"For not doing anything sooner, I just stood there and watched" He said finally looking in her eyes.

"No its my fault, I shouldn't have bin so content to make you jealous, if i wasnt none of this would've happened" Dana confessed expecting Logan to smirk and make some wity comment.

"It's okay Dana" was all he said and then there was silence.

"Logan" Dana called to the boy who was now staring out the window, while she was standing in the middle of the floor

"Mhmm" He said still looking out the window

"Thanks" She said "For sticking up for me, and not letting him treat me like I was just a prize to be won, and for taking care of me even though you didnt have to". Logan turned to look at her and smiled.

"Your welcome. You should know by now that even though we fight, your still my friend and I wont let anyone hurt you or treat you like you're not important" He said. She smiled a gentle smile. Insert Awkward Silence. More silence, and finally ;;

"Okay too much setimentals" Dana finally cracked.

"Yeah im with you, that was sooo not cool" Logan said. Dana turned her back on him and secretly smiled as she went to change into her entire outfit, not just her bikini and swet pants.

**_'thats the sweetest thing he's ever said to me' _**she thought **_'who knew he could think like that, well at least i know he has a soft side---------------------------- somewhere' _**

Logan was left staring out the window. **_'i cant believe i did that, i cant believe i said that, i cant believe all that happened' _** he smiled softly. **_'if i can get away with all this, her being here with me, her doing things i want, what else can i get away with' _** he asked himself. Dana was leter informed she would be sleeping over and was brought to a guest room located 2 doors down from Logan.

"**Logan!"** a voice boomed.

"Shit" Logan said under his breath.

"**You** ruined **my **party!" He screamed. This was a large man, muscular and pretty good looking for an old guy, along with logan his har was a dirty blonde and kinda curly. This was none other than the famous, powerful, rich, Malcom Reese. Logan's father, and now his worst nightmare.

"**Logan! **are you even listening to me?" he bellowed

"Yes father" Logan said lazily.

"Hmmmm. That young lady your brought with you was quite the catch." Malcom said. "You should keep her around"

"She's not my girlfriend" Logan said

"She'd not ?-- then why did you ruin my party protecting her?" Maclom asked fury rising.

"Because shes special" was all Logan said.

"How so" Malcom asked, he was enjoying this.

"She's powerful and sassy. She speaks her mind but shes caring. She's beautiful no matter what shes in, or what time it is. She's funny and sensitive. She's strong and weak. She's every woman in one body" Logan explained " She's the one girl I want and can't get, She's the one I love, She's the one that keeps me up all night becasue she's all I think about, She's everything I could ever ask for. She's the one thing I cannot live without" Logan finished dreamily.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, looks like wittle Logan's got a wittle crush wisnt that sooo sweeettt" Malcom teased.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadd" Logan groaned.

**I know i havent updatd in do long, theres a lot of stuff going on right now. anyways, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY and I hope evrythings going great, and if its not. im right there with you. **

**hope you liked this chapter.. its just a bunch of random thoughts that were stuck in my head and yeah, so its just a tinsy winsy but weird.**

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed.. :D:D:D:D They make me smile. To everyone who reads and not reviews. Thank you for reading :)**

**-- jjjiiiiiaaaadeeee **


	5. A mornings Confusion

**You're Pushing it**

**Recap: ** "**You** ruined **my **party!" He screamed. This was a large man, muscular and pretty good looking for an old guy, along with logan his har was a dirty blonde and kinda curly. This was none other than the famous, powerful, rich, Malcom Reese. Logan's father, and now his worst nightmare.

"**Logan! **are you even listening to me?" he bellowed

"Yes father" Logan said lazily.

"Hmmmm. That young lady your brought with you was quite the catch." Malcom said. "You should keep her around"

"She's not my girlfriend" Logan said

"She'd not ?-- then why did you ruin my party protecting her?" Maclom asked fury rising.

"Because shes special" was all Logan said.

"How so" Malcom asked, he was enjoying this.

"She's powerful and sassy. She speaks her mind but shes caring. She's beautiful no matter what shes in, or what time it is. She's funny and sensitive. She's strong and weak. She's every woman in one body" Logan explained " She's the one girl I want and can't get, She's the one I love, She's the one that keeps me up all night becasue she's all I think about, She's everything I could ever ask for. She's the one thing I cannot live without" Logan finished dreamily.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, looks like wittle Logan's got a wittle crush wisnt that sooo sweeettt" Malcom teased.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadd" Logan groaned.

Chapter 5:

A loud knock awoke Dana from her slumber. She was having a good dream to. Her and Logan were dancing in a glittering ballroom. Dana blushed at the thought. Nightmare, that dream was definitely a nightmare. The correction was a lie, she knew but she'd try to fool herself once again.

"Fool me once." She muttered. Another knock.

"Coming!" She said irritably. She got up from her temporary bed straightening her PJ bottoms while she was at it.

"I hate it when pajama bottoms get all tangled up while you sleep." She whined to herself before opening the door.

"Oh?" She breathed surprised. A beautiful girl stood in front of her.

"Um…" The lady blushed. "Master Malcolm and Master Logan and Lady Elisa request you're attendance at Breakfast."

"Master?" Dana asked. The lady nodded.

"I'm the Reese's house maid." She replied shyly. Dana smiled.

"Oh, you're cute." Dana complimented. The girl blushed again.

"Please Ma'am." She said embarrassed. Dana looked at the girl again, closer this time. She was wearing normal clothing, and she looked to be about 9. There was no way she was a house maid.

"You look a little young to be a house maid." Dana commented.

"I'm more of the helper." She replied. Dana nodded, thinking. This was odd. But the girl was undeniably cute. She had a skinny form and long wavy hair, and her eyes were a nice shade of green. A lot like Logan's.

"Well, wait here. You can be my guide down stairs. Just let me get dressed okay?" Dana said. The girl nodded. Dana closed the door and walked to the dresser, hoping that there was something she could wear. There was a pair of dark denim jeans and a beige tank top in there. She quickly put them on, leaving her feet bare. She didn't feel like putting socks on, grabbing a brush she brushed through her curls easily and then opened the door once again.

"Okay little missus. Let's go." Dana smiled. The little girl began walking in front of her, Dana just followed behind.

"Ah! Dana, there you are. We were beginning to worry." A voice pulled her out of her conversation with the girl.

"Oh. Mr. Reese. I'm sorry I left you all waiting. I was determined to change before coming down, that and not get out of bed." Dana laughed.

"Oh, well that's quite okay, Please call me Malcolm." Malcolm requested. Dana nodded.

"I see you've met Rihanna." Logan said nodding towards The little girl.

"It seems I have." Dana agreed, winking at the girl. Rihanna giggled.

"Rihanna is our house maid's daughter. Though we try really hard to talk her into being a normal girl and going out and playing with friends, she seems to find it much more amusing to help her mother out instead." Mrs. Reese explained smiling. Rihanna smiled back and so did Dana.

"Well she did an excellent job." Dana complimented. "Thank you very much Rihanna." Dana bowed to the girl.

"It was nothing Ms. Cruz." Rihanna curtsied and then ran off giggling.

"Well, no point standing around, come and join us." Mr. Reese chuckled. Dana complied, taking a seat beside Logan.

"I knew you liked me." Logan whispered jokingly to Dana.

"Love hate Logan, Love hate." She whispered back, putting on a false smile while Mr and Mrs. Reese stared at her welcomingly. Dana took a bite of her pancakes and almost died.

"This is delicious!" She said starry eyed. Mr. Reese and Mrs. Reese both laughed.

"Yes, I was surprised the first time I had them too. Still surprises me sometimes." He said.

"I agree. I almost giggled in delight when I had them for the first time too. They're just so good. It's always a treat when Logan makes them for us." Mrs. Reese added. Dana almost, **almost** choked hearing that.

"L- Logan?" She asked shocked, stealing a glance at his smirking, cocky face.

'_no way, it's not possible' she thought to herself_.

"Well of course. Elisa can't cook and neither can I" Malcolm said. "Logan makes them for us every time he comes home."

"Well, that's very… kind of him." Dana chose her words carefully, still shocked. Logan just continued to smirk and eat. Dana decided that it would be awkward to speak again and ate instead, still thinking about this sudden new information.

_'weird.' She thought. 'he can't help his friends out without complaining, but be willingly makes breakfast? I guess… I'm not such an expert after all.'_

--

**I know, it's short. I couldn't think of anything else. sighs . And to think I haven't updated since what? Valentines Day… Last year. That's really horrible. I'm so sorry guys. No excuses. I'm just really sorry. **

**As always, I don't care id you Review or not, Reading it is enough for me. If you do review, Thank you and Flames are welcome. **

**For people who have reviewed. THANK YOU . :D .. Means a lot guys. : D**

**-- Jiade 103**


	6. Favour after Favour until

You're Pushing It

Recap: "I agree. I almost giggled in delight when I had them for the first time too. They're just so good. It's always a treat when Logan makes them for us." Mrs. Reese added. Dana almost, **almost** choked hearing that.

"L- Logan?" She asked shocked, stealing a glance at his smirking, cocky face.

'_no way, it's not possible' she thought to herself_.

"Well of course. Elisa can't cook and neither can I" Malcolm said. "Logan makes them for us every time he comes home."

"Well, that's very… kind of him." Dana chose her words carefully, still shocked. Logan just continued to smirk and eat. Dana decided that it would be awkward to speak again and ate instead, still thinking about this sudden new information.

'_weird.' She thought. 'he can't help his friends out without complaining, but be willingly makes breakfast? I guess… I'm not such an expert after all.'_

Chapter 6.

He took my hand as we walked through the garden and soaked up the comfortable silence. I'd never felt so beautiful in my life. Everything just seemed perfect. Me, him, the garden… all this life all so alive it was all I could have ever wanted and here I was with the guy of my dreams and he held my hand perfectly in his and caressed it soothingly, caringly.

"Dana." His voice traveled like the wind coming at me from every angle and calming all my nerves.

"Yes?" I asked. His eyes locked with mine.

"Dana, I love you." He told me. My hand touched his cheek.

"I love you too… Logan."

--

Dana woke up panting. No way could that happen. She'd never feel that comfortable with Logan. She's never love him. It was impossible. Just because he was being nice to her now doesn't mean anything he was just using her. Just… using her. For some reason that once stable thought wavered with her racing heart and it hurt. He was using her and she knew it he was just good at it and he should be. He _is_ the ultimate playboy.

She got up attempting to walk off her dream and her worries and these new fears that plagued her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Falling for Logan was never part of the plan. Or maybe it was. Was this his plan all along? It didn't make sense. She was supposed to be strong not weak!

"Dana, come on we have to get back to PCA." Logan shouted through the door. That's right. She had gone back upstairs to take a nap after she'd packed her things. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. How tired she must have been. Falling asleep in her clothes rarely ever happened. She shoved her messy bed head into a messy bun and hurried out of the house behind Logan waving goodbye to the Reeses. She hopped into the limo beside Logan.

"Did you have fin Dana?" He asked casually.

"Yeah. I had fun Reese." She said distractedly. "Your family is nice."

"Yeah well, they're family." He shrugged. She half smiled.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head, shaking away her thoughts and indulging into a conversation with Logan.

--

"Dana. Don't you think Logan uses you a bit much?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Yeah D, everytime he needs something he comes to you and it's getting out of hand." Chase agreed. Dana just shrugged. Nearly a year had passed since Logan asked for his first favor and so many had come afterwards. _"Hey Dana, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." "Hey D. Can you kick this chicks ass, she's getting on my nerves." Cruz! I need a date, can you do me a favor and pretend to you know, like me."_ Problem was she did like him and after a while she just stopped saying no. You can only say no to someone you like for so long. It just gets so hard after a while and he never asks for something she couldn't do.

"No. I think everythings fine." She replied. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well I'm warning you right now that Logan's going to ask you for something and you're not going to be too happy to say yes this time around." Chase said.

"And you're right Dana. I don't understand." Zoey said taking Chase's hand and walking off.

"Ha, there's not one thing Logan can ask me for that I would say no too." She grumbled to herself.

"Hey Cruz, wanna do me a favor." The man of the hour sat down in front of her.

"Depends. What is it?" She asked.

"You know. I little of this, a little of that." He replied.

"A little less vague." She replied.

"I need you to go out with my friend." He said. Dana's heart stopped.

"Sure." She replied. Why not, she was after all just his toy.

--

"Hey gang. This is my boyfriend. Zack." Dana introduced a tall muscular blonde haired blue eyed hunk.

"Oh he's gorgeous." Lola remarked. Dana smirked. Maybe she could pass him off to Lola when she was done.

"Zack this is Lola, Micheal, Zoey and Chase." Dana said. Dana and Zack sat down, he held her hand as she looked at the empty spot at the table wondering where a certain curly haired boy was.

--

"Okay, you've been dating Zack for a while now, and he seems pretty serious now I need you to cheat."

--

And I did that. Without asking questions. Turns out Logan hates this guy and wanted to get back at him and I was conveniently pretty enough for the job.

--

But then one day he came to me. And told me that he needed me to pretend to be his girlfriend and then sleep with this other guy so that he had a reason to beat him up. And I came so close to saying I'd do it. But then I realized something. I was a virgin. And I didn't want to give my body to some guy I didn't even know just so that Logan could have a reason to be a dick.

--

"Logan." Dana said. "I love you but you're pushing it." And she turned and left him standing there, and she didn't look back.

**--**

**Woot. A chapter. No it's not over. I think. I have a few more ideas but I'm really lazy right now. And It shows. **

**I'll try and do something about that. Thank you all readers and reviewers. **

**Love you lots. All of you.**

**Jiade-103**


End file.
